gideon's back!
by Alexis winds
Summary: gideon wants to have his revenge on mabe's family and have mabel as his queen. but will mabel learn of gideon's evil plan before it's to late? please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: Gideon

IN GIDEON'S HOUSE  
(Gideon's POV)  
"I want that shack!"  
I was getting angry. I wanted my revenge on Mable Pines, but her short minded brother always gets in my way! So I will have Mable Pines as my queen and no one is going to stop me!

IN THE MYSTERY SHACK  
(Mable's POV)  
"Hey, Dipper! Pass it over here!"  
I was playing soccer with Dipper and Gruncle Stan, who was cheating. Dipper was all about rules, rules, and well guess. Gruncle Stan just cares about money. But me and Dipper just learned that there is more to Gravity Falls that it seems. "Hey Mable want to try o bet Gruncle Stan at cards?!"  
Dipper snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to the real world. "Okay Dipper."  
I ran after Dipper and Gruncle Stan into the Mystery Shack.

**me: ****please review tell me what you want to be added to the next chapter.  
****mable: ****and don't forget to write down what you want to Gideon's evil plan to be  
me: thank you, mable. and you will get a plateful of virtual cookies.  
**


	2. Gideon's plan

Chapter 2: Gideon's plan

IN THE MYSTERY SHACK  
(Mable's POV)  
"So Henry what do you like to do? I like collecting sweaters."  
"I like magic tricks."  
"Wow, I love magic tricks. Could you sh..."  
Ring!  
"Oh sorry Mable, that's my mother."  
Henry just walked a little far away, but I still felt lonely. He was talking to someone and I couldn't figure out who.

(Henry's POV)  
"Did you get her to fall in love with you yet?"  
"Yes Gideon. She is tied around my finger."  
"Good, I need her to marry me so I could get my powers back again."  
"But what if she thinks something is going on She could tell her brother."  
"Don't worry I got this cover just pretend that your mother was just worry about you. If you don't tell her that your mother will be my next dinner."  
"Don''t even lay a finger on my mother, you little rat."  
"Don't worry I won't touch her she is still safe."  
I walked back to Mable and told her the lie Gideon told me to tell her. "So do you want to go meet my family?"  
"Um, sure."  
I think she heard the guilt in my voice, but she didn't come after me.

IN THE MYSTERY SHACK  
(Dipper's POV)  
Mable brought home another strange guy. Maybe she still thinks Anna is my girlfriend, even though Anna is our cousin. "Hey guys. I want you to meet someone. Everyone this is Henry."  
Henry's face was covered in sweat. Mable still held his hand. "We met in the woods."  
Waddles ran around my legs chasing another pig. "Hey."  
Henry acted as if I had a knife in my hand when I held it out so he could shake it. "You shake my hand, Henry."  
"Oh, I knew that."  
He just quickly shook my hand and held Mable's hand tighter. "Oh Henry is just such a charmer isn't he." Mable said as she planted a kiss on Henry's cheek.  
I guess Henry just doesn't want to meet other people or is he working for someone? Someone like Gideon.

**Dipper: Do you think Henry is up to something?  
****Me: Dipper are you always like** **this?  
Dipper: But I'm sure Henry is up to something. you're the author you should know.  
Me: Dipper just let me do my job. *shakes head in disgrace*  
****Mabel: Please read and review. and post any ideas you have for the next chapter.**


	3. mabel's and dipper's birthday

chapter 3: Mabel & Dipper's Birthday

(Dipper's pov)  
I woke up to see Mabel still sleeping in her bed. It been a pretty odd summer, it was if we were meant to try to unlock the secrets of this town (Gravity Falls). Mabel then woke up,and jumped on top of me. "Happy birthday, Dipper!", Mabel shouted in my face.  
"Good morning, Mabel.", I smiled as I walked to the closet.  
"Dipper, you act like it is another day, but it is not. It's our birthday.", Mabel stated.  
"I know. That is why I'm giving you this.", I handed her two sweaters (one for her and one for Waddles).  
She looked surprised. "Thank you, Dipper. I love it.", she hugged me and slipped her new sweater over her nightshirt, and ran out to find Waddles.  
But when I turned around, Gideon stood on Mabel's bed. "So it's your birthdays.", Gideon was getting even closer.  
"Yes, and I have to go Mabel is waiting for me.", I backed away.  
"No no. I have to give you and your uncle your gifts."  
"But it is not Stan's birthday..."  
I blacked out.

(Mabel's pov)  
I waited for Dipper by the front door and then heard Gruncle Stan scream. I ran up stairs and saw nothing. everything was okay, except Gruncle Stan was not there. I went to check on Dipper and saw the same thing. It was like they were kidnapped, but who would want to steal: Gruncle Stan & Dipper? Then it struck me... Gideon. I ran to Waddles and ran out of the Mystery Shack. Because I knew I was going to be tricked into marring Gideon.  
As soon as I reached an empty cave I hid among the rocks, cuddled up with Waddles, and fell asleep.

IN WASHINGTON  
(Dipper's pov)  
I woke up and found myself some where else, than the Mystery Shack, along with Gruncle Stan. But were was I?

IN GRAVITY FALLS  
(Henry's pov)  
I covered my face in my hands, I started to grow feelings towards Mabel. What would Gideon do to my mother if he found out. I guess I have to warn Mabel, but maybe she already is hiding then I would know she's safe.

IN THE WOODS  
(Henry's pov)  
"Mabel! Mabel! I guess she's not here.", I turned around and Mabel jumped on top of me.  
"Who are you, and who are you working for?", Mabel looked in my eyes.  
"Henry, and I work for Gideon."  
"Henry. But why work for Gideon?"  
"Because he has my mother."  
"Come in, before I'm spotted."  
Me and Mabel entered the dark cave, and she showed me her "room". Waddles was sleeping peacefully, and Mabel at near a fire. Her face was covered with dirt & mud. I looked into her eyes as they danced in the fire's warming glow. She looked beautiful and I felt like kissing her, but Gideon was going to find out. "Mabel I have to go."  
"Then go, I didn't want you to lose your mother.", she looked at me with her big brown eyes, and turned back to thew fire. I left and walked back to the Mystery Shack, I never should have tried to hurt an angel like Mabel. She needs better love than forced love, I should try to get her further way from Gideon for her safety.

**Please tell me what you want for the next chapter and get a virtual cookie. Thanks!**


End file.
